Nobunaga Uchiha
'Nobunaga Uchiha '(うちわ信長, Uchiha Nobunaga) was a legendary leader of the infamous Uchiha clan. He hailed from Yumegakure, but due to it's demolition he was transferred to Konohagakure. This was to start a new life with intentions of uniting the world together along with his two best friends Sosuke Otsutsuki and Hachiro Uzumaki. However witnessing his comrades death resulted him in creating coup d'etat against the 5 superpowers. Which embroiled a massive war lasting 400 years. He became the jinchuriki of the ten tails, but was sealed away into a pyramid in a lost land. he awoke 367 years later. He was the foster father of Toshiro Uchiha, as well as the leader of the Mikadzuki Empire. Finally dying when Toshiro extracted the tailed beast inside of him. Background Born to Suiko and Masamune Uchiha he was born in a secret uchiha branch located in Yumegakure. As a child he'd always play with friends, he was really popular and the most confident ninja in the block. Trained by his father, former samurai turned ninja. He was taught ninjutsu at D-B ranks as well as shurikenjutsu that could overwhelm even jonin. During his training he awakened his Sharingan. He was also taught kenjutsu as well as espionage jutsu. His mother Jonin Commander and famed genjutsu caster, nurtured him in taijutsu and even genjutsu at levels which could stun even kages. He befriended a exchange student Hanare Sarutobi, whom later became his lover. Their relationship was described as inseperable. And was his first friend in the village. The Destruction Of Dreams. One fateful day enemy forces from Kumogakure invaded Yumegakure at night time at destroyed the village along with the branch of uchiha including his parents and his lover. Causing him to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan, as well as his Susanoo which destroyed all of the enemy forces. After the battle he was relocated to Konohagakure. Where he spent his days. There he made friends with a boy named Hachiro Uzumaki. He was a victim of bullying by the self proclaimed wealthiest ninja alive Sosuke Otsutsuki. Whom after 3 years of torture amputated his arm by Nobunaga slashing it with his Susanoo sword. From that day he realised his love of battle and fight. Coup d'etat On one fateful day after Hachiro became the hokage Nobunaga left the village as he thought superpowers were the main reason for war, and devised a plan to overthrow the five leaders. He teamed up with his childhood bully Sosuke and began to plot vengeance. Sosuke was suffering from a rare disease which could only be healed with his clans secret ritual, in order for this he'd had to drink a special herbal medicine and hibernate for 50 years. So the day during the initial attack for the coup Nobunaga and Sosuke devised a betrayal and the supposed death of Sosuke. In reality Sosuke returned to the Moon. Battling Hachiro and his brother he was eventually defeated only to reveal he had captured the tailed beast and sealed them into the Gedo statue with the help of a rinnegan that Sosuke had grant him. He then became the Ten Tails Jinchuriki and developed a Susanoo armour form for it as well. Little did he know Hachiro and his brother became one with the their respected chakras and took on new forms. He was eventually defetaed having the Ten Tails sealed and himself as well into a pyramid for 70 years. Plan to Revise The Mikadzuki Empire. Sosuke had planned a White Zetsu to break the seal and inform him of his life. When Nobunaga was unsealed he was confused only to walk out the pyramid and into his home village of Yumegakure. His memories came back as well did his Rinnegan. He also retained part of the Ten Tails chakra in his left arm granting him Wood Release. He then relaised in order to be whole again he had to capture and absorb the chakras of two ninja. He kidnapped, bound and gagged Kaori Mitarashi and Minamaru Izumi and absorbed their chakras. He then attacked the Leaf Village again only to be defeated by a brother trio consisting of Kenji, Battosai,Hideo Uchiha. He later declared of a MIkadzuki empire and the day he will bury the earth in his genjutsu.